


Beauty and the Bronn

by bubblesbromleigh, LizzieKat15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesbromleigh/pseuds/bubblesbromleigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieKat15/pseuds/LizzieKat15
Summary: I've been intrigued by Bronn's character from the first time he showed up. Lots of theories online regarding his background and importance to the general storyline. He reminds a bit of Daryl Dixon from TWD-an outsider who has become more trusted and valued as time has progressed. I think he needs a story of his own, so here it is. It basically wrote itself.





	1. Fruit of the trees

BEAUTY AND THE BRONN

Jamie Lannister's army has captured a smaller castle to the west. They are bargaining with the Lord of the castle as to terms of his surrender. Part of the terms, Jamie has decided, are to marry some of his army’s captains to some of the noblewomen of the castle and leave them there to keep the castle safe from turning on him as soon as he leaves. 

Afterwards, Bronn is of course yammering away once again about Jamie's promise to him of a castle and a highborn wife. Jamie sighs in disgust and tells Bronn he should be grateful that he has the opportunity to take a wife from such a place-far better than the selection he would have had as just an ordinary sellsword. Bronn stomps off angrily and strides about near the trees just a bit away from one of the towers. He starts in surprise when he sees a young girl drop from the tree branches to the ground before him. 

“Here, lass, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bronn yelps in surprise as he advances quickly to stand close to her. 

She backs up slightly and glares up at him. “What I do is none of your business,” she replies sullenly. 

Spoiled bitch, Bronn thinks immediately. 

As the girl turns away from him to leave, Bronn impulsively grabs her arm and pulls her back toward him. 

“Aye what you do is indeed my business,” he snaps back. “The army I’m with has conquered this place, and all within its walls answer to us,” he continues sternly. His eyes take in the girl’s large round green eyes and the fall of her thick auburn curls about her. She’s not dressed as fancy as a nobleman’s daughter would be-she might be a lady’s maid or some other type of servant. Even so, best not to have her wandering off by herself. The men were barely being restrained from rape and pillage by Jamie’s stern orders. A young thing like this wandering about alone would be easy prey and a headache for Jamie when the deed was discovered. 

The girl tries to pull her arm from Bronn’s grasp, but he only tightens his hold causing her to wince. Just then another girl’s face pops into view in the window above. 

“Arden! For all the gods love, get back up here! We are to ready for tonight’s feast,” the girl called down frantically. 

Bronn gazed thoughtfully at the girl still clasped firmly in his grip. “Who are you?” he demanded, shaking her slightly. 

The girl tried again to jerk free of Bronn’s hold. “It’s none of your damned business,” she snapped back. 

Bronn leant down to glare directly into her eyes. “None of that foul mouth lass and answer me quick or I’ll be taking you back to the slums where you likely belong,” he threatened. 

“Arden, hurry! Morgana has already lied once for you,” the girl in the window shouted down. 

“Best get you back up there then,” Bronn commented drily as he dragged the unwilling girl back toward the tree. “Here now, I’ll give you a hand up and keep an eye out until I see you’re safe back through the window,” he continued as he motioned to her to place her foot in his hand so he could boost her up. 

The girl sighed unhappily and placed her foot in Bronn’s palm. He quickly boosted her up to where she could grab hold of a lower branch and then, placing his hand firmly on her bottom he pushed her further up to where she could gain a foothold. 

Pulling herself up, the girl kicked back at him as she squeaked at the unexpected sensation of his big rough hand on her bottom. True to his word, Bronn stayed put at the foot of the tree and watched until she reached the window and clambered back in. For just a moment she lingered and stared down at him while he stared back up, then she disappeared quickly as he heard her name being called again. 

Bronn walked back thoughtfully toward the main hall entrance. 

A few hours later the highranking men of Jamie’s army are seated at trestle tables in the castle’s main hall. The laird has watched the men eating and drinking nervously, casting furtive glances in the direction of the women seated at tables near his with his lords. Bronn had cast his gaze curiously about the room several times to see if the girl called Arden was a serving wench or lady’s maid. To his surprise he had noted that she had been seated not too far from the lord of the castle himself. Now to wait for introductions to begin and he would find out just who she was. 

As the feasting was starting to slow, the lord motioned for the musicians to liven their tunes as dancing would begin shortly. Bronn sighed inwardly-he wasn’t well versed in all the niceties that went along with being a lord or knight but he did know he detested the dancing and with it all the attendant speeches in rhymes and riddles he would be expected to partake in with his various partners. He was a man who cherished frankness in his dealings with the other sex-he was used to showing what money he had and bargaining for what he could get. And he generally did very well, even long before he had had the gold he’d needed to get the top shelf whores. This last year, his service to Jamie had brought him within closer quarters to various gentlewomen than he’d ever had and it had served to enforce his opinion that these gentlewomen seemed determined to always make a man guess what they were thinking and seemed to get great enjoyment from ridiculing every man as much as they could for the man’s clothing, speech, rank or title-anything really. He felt he would far rather face a horde of murderous enemies trying to cut him to pieces than face another session of dancing with some whey faced high born lady looking down her nose at him. 

He felt a sharp jab in his ribs as Sir Montague jerked his chin toward the tables where the highborn ladies sat. “Now we’ll see what choices we have for our wives, eh?” he chortled. 

Bronn barely withheld his disgust-first that Sir Montague had jabbed him in the ribs and then because he’d spoken to him at all. Bronn had from the first viewed the man as an empty headed fool who was a knight and lord purely by the accident of birth and not as the result of any show of bravery or strategy on the field. 

Bronn gritted his teeth and was in the midst of thinking of an insult worthy of the worm of a man when a movement from the front of the room caught his eye and he turned to see the girl he’d argued earlier being trotted out by the Lord of the manor himself. He clamped his jaw shut tightly and turned away so Montague wouldn’t see his interest in the girl. Although he was a knight, Montague was higher ranking and was just the sort of sod who would go after the girl if he thought for one minute anyone else was eager for her. 

Then it dawned on him, if she was the manor Lord’s daughter everyone would want her. He shot a look at Jamie and frowned. By God, he had been promised a multitude of things since he’d joined up with Jamie-riches, a castle, a highborn wife. The whole damned Lannister family was famous for their damned promises-and most of those promises were never followed through on because the recipient had been killed or exiled. 

Bronn straightened up and gazed intently at the girl. She was young-no more than fifteen or sixteen. Willful alright. Foul mouthed as well-but she could be easily cured of that. More than anything else though she was beautiful. Not the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen-Bronn had seen many a beautiful woman. But the difference was those women had been older and artful in their beauty. This girl was beautiful without artifice and without experience in using her beauty to her own advantage. This girl was raw material he could mold and shape into the wife he desired. 

Glancing on either side of him quickly, Bronn was relieved that none of the other men seemed particularly interested in the girl. He leaned over to Jamie and motioned to him. 

“Yes,” Jamie whispered back, smirking at the look on Bronn’s face. He was guessing Bronn had seen a woman he wanted and this would end all his arguing and yammering finally. 

“Who is the chit there with himself?” Bronn asked quietly, trying to avoid Montague overhearing. 

Jamie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Why that’s Lord Brimbleby’s youngest daughter,” Jamie answered. 

“I want her,” Bronn said bluntly. “No arguments. You promised me a highborn wife. She may not be as highborn as I’d expected, but I want her,” Bronn said stubbornly. 

Jamie nodded thoughtfully. “And if you get her as your wife, you’ll stay here and manage things for me?” Jamie watched as he saw surprise then anger play over Bronn’s features. “You didn’t think you could wed her, bed her and then leave her did you? These marriages have to be made in good faith on both sides-that means any man who chooses to marry any of these women will stay behind to keep the castle loyal to the Lannisters,” he explained. 

“And just what it is that I’m to do here?” Bronn retorted angrily. “I’ve never been anything but a soldier-I don’t know anything about running a castle.”

“You didn’t know anything about being a knight either did you, and yet here you are now-a knight. You’re a quick study, I imagine you’ll figure it out,” Jamie snapped back. He would miss having Bronn by his side in battle, but he trusted Bronn to do right by his family here at the castle. Unlike the other men under his leadership, Bronn had no illusions of taking over the throne. 

Bronn reluctantly nodded. “Alright then, but only if I get that girl. No other,” he at last answered and turned back to gaze across the room at the girl. 

Across the room, Arden felt someone gazing at her and lifted her eyes to stare directly into the steely blue gaze of the stranger who had caught her climbing down the tree earlier. He wasn’t a handsome fellow-not like the other lords she had seen come and go as she grew up. He was however striking-tall, broad shouldered, sunburnt and weather worn-the signs of living outside much of the time as soldiers were wont to do. As his gaze lingered on her, she felt a shiver go up her spine and she reluctantly tore her gaze away to focus on what her father was saying to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bronn found himself on the dance floor with the girl in question a short time later. He stood staring down at her, she glared up at him. Couples awkwardly made their way around them dancing to the music. 

“I thought all you highborn ladies knew how to do this shit,” Bronn finally spoke. 

The girl shrugged carelessly. “I only just came out,” she snapped back. 

“What the hell does that even mean,” he wondered. 

She sighed impatiently. “It means that we aren’t allowed to attend feasts or dances or anything really until we’re fifteen. I was fifteen just last month-so I’ve had lessons but this is the first feast I’ve been allowed to,” she ground out in aggravation. 

Bronn’s eyebrows shot up. Jesus, she really was young and really had no experience whatsoever in society. He grinned at the thought. 

“Why do you have that stupid smile on your face?” she snapped. 

“Careful love, you’re speaking to your future husband and I expect some respect when you address me,” Bronn teased in delight. Oh he had definitely selected the perfect girl-so unsullied, someone he could absolutely mold to his desires. 

“Don’t be so sure of that,” she shot back. “I have some say in this,” she continued angrily. 

Bronn shook his head. “Nay, I don’t believe that’s correct girl. As I understand it we give the terms and your father has agreed. And I’ve told my commander there,” and he nodded in the direction where Jamie stood conversing with the girl’s father, “that I want you as my wife. And if your father wants to keep his head on he’ll agree.” 

The girl began to stride angrily away but Bronn grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Not so fast lass. I may not know all the ins and outs of this dancing foolishness, but I do know you aren’t allowed to leave the floor before the dance is finished.”

She jerked her arm in another unsuccessful bid to free herself of his grip. “We aren’t even dancing,” she protested. 

Bronn shrugged. “I don’t care, rules are rules and here you’ll stand with me until this damned music stops,” he replied. 

At that moment the music stopped and the girl jerked her arm free and strode quickly over to her father. Bronn followed, curious as to her next move. 

Jamie looked up to see the girl approaching, a sullen look on her face. He smirked-Bronn certainly had his work cut out for him if he thought taking a teenage girl as a bride would be easy. He’d dealt with Cersei as a teenager and although he loved his sister dearly-in more ways than one-he’d often thanked the Gods that he was not her husband. Young women were moody, willful, demanding. They had not yet learned their place in the world-they had not yet learned to hold their tongues and obey their husbands. And some women-like his sister-no matter how many hard lessons they’d been given toward that end had still not learned the wise way of keeping their mouths shut and acquiescing to their betters. 

Jamie turned his attention to the girl. She was indeed a beauty, he gave Bronn credit for that. Her features also displayed an intelligence most young girls did not. He watched as she argued with her father regarding his arrangement that Bronn was indeed to be her husband-the men of his command were to marry the highborn women three days hence. Hasty yes, but he wanted to be on the move and didn’t have the patience to wait the usual month these things took to set up. He didn’t care how frustrated or hounded the lord felt over the speed of the event, that wasn’t his concern. 

Shortly after her arrival she stormed off in the direction of the living quarters, much to her father’s chagrin. Bronn smiled indulgently and shrugged and Jamie smothered a laugh. Too bad he would be on the march and not here to view Bronn’s disillusionment of his idea of molding the girl to his ideal of a wife. If anything, he felt she would be the one molding Bronn.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Arden stormed about her bedroom, throwing whatever came to hand at the walls angrily. 

“I won’t do it!” she yelled tearfully to her mother, who stood by looking on sadly at her daughter’s raging. 

“Darling, I am so sorry. But you know you must. Your father has promised Jamie Lannister your hand in marriage to his knight and he cannot go back on that promise,” she sighed. 

“Can’t you talk to Father?” Arden demanded, standing in front of her mother with her arms akimbo and huffing angrily. 

“My dearest girl, your father’s hands are tied. I would never try to persuade him to break his promise to Jamie Lannister-it would mean death, or exile for him and you would still be married. Would you want that on your head?” her mother continued quietly. 

Arden was her youngest child, her only girl, and to her shame she and her husband had spoiled Arden her from her birth. She had rarely been refused anything. And now not only was she being told no, she was being told she must marry a man she didn’t know-a man whom they had no knowledge of his character or family. It broke her heart-she’d always wished for Arden a marriage of love, not convenience or politics-like her own and most women she knew had been. She could only pray that Jamie Lannister’s man had none of the cruelty and savagery she had heard rumored of Jamie. 

“Come Arden, compose yourself,” her mother spoke softly. “I’ll send for some tea and we can spend some quiet time together this night. Tomorrow the preparations for the weddings begin and we’ll be very busy the next few days,” her mother said quietly. 

Arden nodded absently at her mother and watched her leave the room. She looked around and came to a quick decision. She gathered some of her belongings and stuffed them in a satchel which she dropped out the window to the ground below. Then she hurriedly clambered out the window to the tree and shimmied down to the lowest limb where she dropped to the ground silently. Snatching the satchel up she hurried through the darkness to a place she thought of as her secret-a place she knew she could sneak outside the castle walls. 

Bronn watched from his stance by the castle wall -he’d had a feeling the girl would try a runner and he’d been right. He followed her silently as her path took her further and further from safety. If she didn’t get herself killed or raped before the wedding day it would be a miracle at this rate.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Arden was just about to bend to sneak into the small tunnel that led to the river and thus to the outside of the walls when a strong arm clamped about her waist and another hand clamped viciously over her mouth. She was dragged back as she impotently kicked and jerked to pull free. 

“Here now, what are you doing out and about,” a familiar voice whispered in her ear. “Bad things happen to chits going about in the dark without a guard,” the voice continued. 

Arden tried yet again to jerk free of Bronn’s hold. She then tried to bite his hand which only increased his hold over her mouth painfully. 

“Are you that anxious to see me that you’re sneaking out to find me? Eager for our wedding night, eh?” he breathed into her ear and shook her slightly. 

Unexpectedly he released her and Arden stumbled forward then whirled on him. 

“Don’t flatter yourself you fool,” she spat out. “I’m trying to avoid that, as any idiot could tell,” she continued breathlessly. 

Bronn chuckled and shook his head. “No getting out of this girl. Your father has promised, and you must obey your father. After we are wed it’ll be me that you must obey, and I can see that I have my work cut out for me. By the Gods you’re a willful wench,” he huffed out. 

Arden shook her head. “I won’t -I don’t care what you or my father says. I won’t marry you,” she said stubbornly. 

As she started to bend down to go into the little opening in the wall, Bronn grabbed for her and they both gaped when they heard the rip of her dress in his grasp. Standing quickly Arden searched frantically for where her dress had torn as Bronn stepped back in surprise and peered anxiously toward her in the night. 

“How bad is it?” he asked impatiently. 

“Shut up, go away,” she muttered in embarrassment. 

“Watch your mouth dammit and tell me how bad it’s torn,” Bronn spit back. 

Stepping forward impatiently he grasped both her arms and pulled them outward so he could see for himself the damage. At once he realized he was gazing at her naked breasts-the dress had been torn asunder from neck to waist and she was fully exposed to his gaze. 

At Arden’s cry of horror he dropped her arms and she quickly tried to cover herself. 

“How the hell are we to explain this now?” he said aloud as he gazed angrily at the girl. 

Before either could say another word, they heard Arden’s mother screaming out her window. 

“Arden! Arden where in heaven’s name are you?” 

Bronn slapped his hand to his mouth in consternation. “Now what the fuck are we to do?” 

Arden shook her head and began to cry. 

“We can’t have you climb back up to your room like this-your mother will think you’ve been attacked. By the gods I almost wish I’d never seen you!” Bronn spat out. 

“There she is!” they heard a voice boom from the darkness and a torch flared into view. 

“Cover yourself, dammit, while I try to think of something,” Bronn muttered as he shoved the girl behind him. 

Bronn scraped up a smile he knew looked suspicious and faced the small crowd consisting of Arden’s father and Jamie and of course some of the other knights who held him in contempt. 

“Couldn’t wait for the wedding night, eh” he heard Sir Montague snicker. His face reddened in embarrassment and anger at Arden for putting him in this position. 

Bronn knew full well that no one ever believed the truth, and certainly not the truth of any situation involving a lowborn upjump sellsword like himself. To those highborn knights and men and ladies it would be their expectation that a vicious unschooled piece of shit like himself would attack the girl he was to wed rather than be patient and gentlemanly and wait for their wedding night. Well fuck them. 

Sighing he pulled Arden to his side, careful to see that she her clothing covered her as best it could. 

“I admit it. Yes I was anxious to see Arden-we didn’t hit it off well and I wanted to speak with her. But I tell you truly the girl’s virtue is intact. She hasna been harmed in any way,” he finished quietly. 

Arden shot a look of surprise his way and in gratitude kept her mouth shut, clutching her wraps about her as best she could so no one could see her dress had been torn. 

“Is this true Arden?” her father demanded nervously. 

Arden ducked her head as if shy and nodded. “Yes father. Sir Bronn wished to speak with me and calm my nerves about our impending nuptials,” she said quietly. 

Jamie gave a sharp look at Bronn and then the girl. Something had happened that they weren’t telling, but he doubted that it had involved potential rape on Bronn’s part. Well, best to leave it alone and get everyone back inside so they could resume the feasting. He nodded to Bronn and clapped a hand on Lord Brimbleby’s shoulder. 

“Well, nothing has happened thank the gods. Let’s all get back to the hall and your good wife can take your daughter back in as well. I have no doubt all is as Sir Bronn has said,” and steering the man back toward the castle Jamie began to herd the small crowd back toward the hall. 

Arden’s mother stepped forward and pulled her toward her, eyeing Bronn carefully. “Come daughter, let’s go inside. Your tea has gone cold by now,” she said as she led Arden away.

Bronn sighed in relief and rubbed his hands over his face before he decided he’d had enough of the highborn for that night and headed to the rooms he had been told he would be occupying.


	5. 5-Wedding Daze

Chapter 5

Author’s note: I’ve done a wee bit of historical research and the names I’m using in my story are actual names men and women had in the Middle Ages as well as place names from then. Truth is stranger than fiction. 

Three days hence Sir Bronn of the Blackwater and Lady Arden of Chalgrave Castle were standing side by side in front of the priest who was to marry them. Behind them stood another six couples made up of Jamie’s lords and the castle’s highborn ladies. Bronn had observed with a smirk that his wife to be was the youngest and fairest of the lot. Most of the other men had chosen women who had been widowed and had children-proof they were not barren. As well as the hope the men had that the previous husbands had properly trained these women in the ways of duties of marriage and wifery. They in turn snickered and rolled their eyes at Bronn-imagine an upjump sellsword thinking he could bend a highborn lady to his wishes. 

Bronn glanced over to where Arden stood, still as a statue and refusing to return his gaze. They’d not seen each other except for in passing these last few days-they had both been too busy preparing for the day in different ways. Bronn’s time had been taken up with filling his head with as much information as he could get from Jamie regarding his duties here and how best to carry them out. He had already caught snatches of conversations regarding Jamie’s appointment of him to be in control of the finances and running of the castle and its inhabitants. There wasn’t a soul who would be left behind that approved of the appointment. In his opinion his best bet was to ensure Arden’s family put their trust in him and gave him their loyalty -and the best way to do so was for them to see that he was treating Arden as befitted a highborn lady and ensure her happiness. 

Bronn frowned slightly as he glanced again at the silent girl beside him. He had no plans on coddling her or letting himself become henpecked or cuckholded. He also had to make sure she knew her place and that she need not fear him. It would be a fine ledge he’d be walking -he imagined breaking a woman to be much like breaking a horse. You couldn’t crush their spirit but they had to know you were their master. 

Bronn pulled his gaze away from Arden and to the front of the church where the priest began to drone about the marital duties for men and women, what a sacrament it was, how no man should try to sunder it….he stifled a yawn and shifted about restlessly. As his gaze wandered upward and toward the paintings on the ceiling he heard the priest cough. Glancing about he realized the priest was waiting for him. What the devil for? The priest coughed again and began to prattle again and Bronn realized with a start that he was supposed to be repeating the words to Arden. He felt his neck and face go red as he heard that damned Lord Scotney snicker along with Lord Montague. 

Bronn quickly turned to Arden and grabbed her hands and began repeating the words of the priest. By the gods the girls hands were ice cold! He restrained himself from trying to chafe them into warmth and instead made himself pay attention to the rest of the priest’s foolery. 

At the proper time the priest bowed and instructed the men to take out their knives and slice both their palms and their wives palms for the final act of the marriage vows. Bronn made sure to barely nick the girl, just enough for a little blood before he sliced his palm and clasped her smaller hand in his. The priest then tied the white kerchief around each couples hands and declared them husband and wife. 

As the crowd broke out in subdued cheers about them, Bronn glanced down at Arden to see her peering shyly up at him. He observed that her face was bloodless and still clasping her hand he saw her hand was smeared with his blood yet he saw little trace of hers. 

“Are you alright?” he blurted out quietly. 

Arden nodded and pressed her lips tightly together, refusing to say more. Bronn sighed and carefully dabbed at the blood on her hand trying to clean it as best he could. 

“Hopefully there’ll be more than that on the bedsheets tomorrow morning, eh Sir Bronn?” Sir Montague brayed loudly as he elbowed Bronn once again in the ribs. 

Arden jerked her hand from Bronn’s grasp and her face flushed a violent shade of red then blanched to white again. She swayed slightly and Bronn tucked an arm around her to steady her. 

“Fuck off you sod,” Bronn spat out as he peered anxiously down into Arden’s now green tinged features. 

“My, such language! How will your lady wife ever bear such speech!” Sir Montague jeered. 

“At least I have an excuse for my poor manners and speech,” Bronn shot back angrily, “what the fuck is yours? Did you skip your manners classes in the fancy lads schools then?” he continued. 

He began to pull Arden away from the crowd that had begun to form around them, searching for her mother. 

Of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him roughly and swinging around he threw a punch in that general direction-his fist landing solidly on Sir Montague’s jaw. 

Before he could say another word, a general melee began of fists and feet and chairs. Bronn had pushed Arden toward her mother, whom he’d finally spied near a doorway, and then turned back to give vent to his general frustration with the men who’d been sneering and jeering at him for months. 

A few hours later and the fighting had been subdued, the hall cleaned and cleared and the newly wedded couples were seated at the trestle tables feasting on their wedding meal. Musicians played softly and the stewards were pouring freely in the oft hoisted tankards of the men. The new wives all sat staring timidly about them, white faced and tense as the evening hours waned. 

Bronn had made a choice to not get drunk this evening. He knew his bride would be nervous and scared and it wouldn’t help matters any if he got blind drunk and was rough with her. Whores didn’t care or if they did you just gave them a little extra money to smooth things over the next morning. He’d learned from his experience with some of the high born ladies in Kings Landing that they expected at least the pretense of tenderness in the bedroom. He’d never had a virgin but he’d heard enough tales during his travels that he knew the first time was painful for them-he needed to keep his wits about him if he didn’t want Arden terrified of him. 

Of a sudden a bell rang and the ladies all rose as one and began to file out of the room. It was time they went to their private chambers to ready themselves for when the men came to them. Bronn turned to Arden and placed a hand on hers. 

“I won’t be long,” he said and then wished he could bite his tongue out for the girl turned even whiter if that was possible, nodded mutely and walked rapidly away in the direction of where her mother stood waiting for her. 

Sighing he sat back and tried not to listen to the bawdy talk that had begun as soon as the ladies had left. He was stunned to realize that the men about him were bragging and joking about matters that he had always understood were only to be voiced among whores or other sellswords-never amongst the highborn much less in a lord’s main hall while their brides awaited them. Looking about him it slowly dawned on him that he’d let men like these make him feel inferior all his life when in fact his father had beaten far better behavior into him from a young age. 

Standing up, Bronn headed toward the doorway to the hall that led to where he and Arden were to be housed. He ignored the jeers and cheers from the lords at his departure and strode out of the hall determined that he would prove to Arden he was worthy of being her husband even if she herself didn’t know it yet.


	6. Wedding Night Blues

Chapter 6

Bronn entered the rooms he was to share with Arden-they were her parents rooms and he’d made sure no window had a tree near it for her to shimmy down and escape from him. 

He’d thought that Arden would be dressed in her nicest night wear and be awaiting him in their bed but instead found her seated before a fire wrapped in layers of robes with what looked like a cup of tea or some hot liquid beside her. 

“Here now, what’s this?” he said in surprise as he strode toward her. 

Arden turned a tearful face to him. “I’m sick,” she said quietly. 

Bronn sank down to his knee beside her chair. “Well now that’s just nerves,” he said quietly, as he would to one of his spooked horses. “You’ve nothing to be afraid of from me lass, I promise to be careful with you and be as gentle as I can,” he continued soothingly. 

Arden shook her head rapidly. “No, it isn’t that,” she began to cry and Bronn noted her expression was one of shame not fear. 

“What is it then?” he wondered, unable to think what in the world had gotten her so upset. 

“I have my….it’s my…..we can’t….” she stammered as she hiccupped and hid her face in her hands. 

Bronn’s eyes widened. “Ah lass, it’s your monthly,” he said calmly. 

Arden shuddered and hid her face further in her hands. 

“Why lass, it happens to every woman while she’s able to bear children. It’s how things are. Why are you so upset?”

Arden waved a hand in a general direction, still refusing to meet his gaze. “It’s embarrassing. We can’t ….you know….and all the women say that men get mean when it’s a woman’s time and to get it on your wedding night is the worst thing that can happen.” 

Bronn pulled Arden’s hand from her face and clasped it tightly in his. “Lass, it’s not like you did this on purpose. I don’t think women can do that, can they?” Bronn put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. “Look at me girl,” he said quietly. 

Arden at last raised her gaze to his and he wiped a tear away from her cheek. 

“Lass you are my wife now. And I tell you true that you can always come to me about anything. I may not be happy about what you have to say sometimes, but I swear to you I’ll always hear you out and treat you fairly. All I ask is that you do the same with me. No lies, no tricks, no playing me for a fool. Do you understand that? Do you think we can make a start this way?”

Arden nodded slowly, gazing at him in astonishment. She had been sure he would rage and bluster at being told he would have to postpone his wedding night activities with her. Especially after she’d witnessed his display of temper earlier this evening. She was herself of course relieved at the postponement but at the same time ashamed and embarrassed by the circumstances of that postponement. 

“Alright then, let’s get to bed. I’m exhausted and I believe you are as well,” Bronn said as he stood and began to strip off his clothing. 

“What are you doing?” Arden yelped in surprise. 

“I told you lass, I’m bone tired. Come to bed now,” and Bronn continued to remove his various garments, stretching and yawning periodically. 

“I’m not sleeping with you like this!” Arden squeaked and then hastily turned her head as Bronn stripped off the last of his clothing and stood before her. 

“Suit yourself but I’m going to bed. You can join me or not,” Bronn said in exasperation and stalked over to the bed where he quickly slid in between the covers and began settling in to make himself comfortable. 

“I can’t believe you’re just going to lie down and go to sleep,” Arden muttered angrily. 

“We’re both tired and apparently I’m the only one of us with sense enough to take advantage of this lovely soft bed. It’s not often I get to sleep in a bed-most of the time I’m on a campaign and sleeping on the ground out in the open in the rain or wind or whatnot. So when I do have an opportunity like this, I take it. If you want to spend the night sitting in that chair that’s your choice. Or you can join me in this nice comfortable soft bed. Again, it’s your choice,” Bronn retorted, his temper starting to get the best of him. 

“You asshole,” Arden muttered again. 

“And you’re a foul mouthed bitch,” Bronn immediately shot back. 

“Bastard,” Arden said more heatedly. 

Bronn jumped out of the bed and stalked over to where Arden sat. “No, I’m no bastard wife. I well knew my father and all who knew him knew well I was his own true son. He gave me his height, his eyes and the marks on my back from teaching me my trade. You can call me whatever else you want, but I am not a bastard,” he spat out as he began jerking on his clothes again. 

“Where are you going?” Arden cried out in surprise. 

“I’m going somewhere that I can sleep in peace and quiet,” Bronn gritted out as he began to pull on his boots. 

“You would shame me by going to a whorehouse on our wedding night!” Arden shouted as she stood up, dumping her furs on the floor. 

“Who the fuck said anything about a whorehouse?” Bronn yelled back advancing on her. 

“That’s probably where you’re going -that’s where you sellswords spend all your time when you’re not out killing people,” Arden shouted back. She drew back her hand to slap him and Bronn caught her wrist painfully and twisted it behind her back pulling him closer to him. 

“You don’t know anything about me or how I live or where I go or what I do. That’s what all you highborn people do-assume the worst of anyone you don’t think is as well born as you are. I may have to put up with it from some folks, but I will not put up with this shit from my wife. You will not speak to me again like this, do you understand me?” Bronn raged as he shook Arden violently. 

Realizing what he was doing, Bronn pushed Arden away from him and watched her stumble and fall to the floor. Dammit, this was not what he had intended for his wedding night. Damn the girl and her temper-goading him into losing his temper. 

Bronn hastily donned his other boot and strode out the door slamming it behind him leaving Arden lying on the floor.


	7. Advise

Chapter 7

Jamie looked up in surprise when Bronn reappeared in the main hall so soon after having headed up to his new bride. Few men remained in the hall, mainly the hardcore drunkards thankful for the freely flowing ale. Jamie motioned to Bronn to join him where he sat alone in a corner of the room. 

After Bronn had settled himself in and poured himself a rather large draft of ale, Jamie frowned at him.

“Why back down here so quickly?” he asked quietly. 

Bronn sighed. “Damned lass has a foul temper and egged me into losing me own temper. I left so nothing more would be said or done,” Bronn growled as he downed a healthy gulp of his drink. 

Jamie smirked. “I wouldn’t think a few words from a young girl would cause you to turn tail and run,” he retorted. 

Bronn slammed his cup down and motioned for more. 

“It wasn’t just a few words-it was one word in particular. A word I can’t abide. And I won’t have my wife or any other person flinging it at me,” Bronn bit out angrily. 

“So no bedding tonight because she said a word?” Jamie asked incredulously. “I didn’t take you for being thin skinned,” he continued. 

Bronn gulped down more ale and looked askance at Jamie. “No bedding tonight because she’s got her monthly,” he answered with gritted teeth. 

Jamie nodded sagely. “Ah, I see now.”

Bronn frowned. “Well out with it then, don’t just say you see now and shut your piehole,” Bronn grumbled. 

Jamie shrugged. “Women are a mysterious lot on any regular day, but when they’re on their monthly they’re even more unpredictable. It takes little to provoke them into a rage, they ache and feel swollen. The best thing a man can do is leave them alone, after assuring they are as comfortable as possible of course.” Jamie nodded as he thought back to all his efforts to calm and soothe Cersei when she was experiencing her moon time. 

“Make them comfortable?” Bronn blurted out in exasperation. 

“Yes, I used to warm damp towels and place them on her belly and back,” Jamie murmured, obviously still immersed in his memories. 

“Yeah?” Bronn urged. “What else?” 

“Well, a glass of mulled wine is helpful as well for the pain,” Jamie continued. 

“Pain?” Bronn asked in surprise. 

Jamie nodded again. “Aye pain. She used to tell me it felt as if someone was trying to carve their way out of her with the sharpest of knives,” Jamie murmured. 

Bronn’s eyes widened. “Fuck I had no idea,” he blurted. 

“Women’s lives are full of pain and blood she always said. Pain and blood and the ever present threat of death-death in childbirth or afterwards. The pain of their first time, the blood issuing from that. The pain of childbirth and all the blood that goes with it. Men have it far easier she always said, and I came to see the truth of that. We fight and die on the battlefield-we don’t have to fear pain or death as the result of fucking. We view women as the weaker sex-they are in fact the stronger sex. We men could not endure what they do.” 

Bronn gazed in amazement at Jamie. “Seriously?” 

Jamie turned his gaze fully to Bronn. “Yes. Go back up to your wife, make her comfortable at this time when she’s frightened and in pain. That will go a long way to changing her mind about you and you may yet have a happy marriage.” Jamie stood and motioned for Bronn to join him. “Come, I’ll walk you back toward your quarters,” he said as he clapped Bronn on the back.


	8. Learning Together

Chapter 8

Bronn eased himself into the room as quietly as he could. Glancing quickly about, he spied Arden still lying on the heap of furs strewn about the floor. The fire had begun to die down. He sighed and cast his eye about for some towels he could dampen and heat and quickly went about preparing them for his wife. 

He straightened the bedding and fluffed the pillows, laid the heated towels close to hand and went to stoop and pull Arden into his arms to carry her to the bed. 

“What are you doing?” came her voice, raspy from crying. 

“Carrying you to bed. No wife of mine will spend a single night on the floor. Especially not our wedding night,” Bronn answered quietly as he lowered Arden to the bed. 

Arden struggled to sit upright to better see what Bronn was up to next. 

“Lie back, now, and I’ll fetch you some wine,” he continued as he began to arrange the bedding about her, tucking one of the warmed towels under her then another about her belly. Arden sighed in relief as the warm towels began to ease her cramping. As Bronn presented her with a flagon of wine she arched a brow wonderingly at him. 

“You left in a rage and have come back to make me comfortable?” she asked questioningly. 

“Some things are best left unquestioned. Just lie back and relax love,” Bronn answered quietly. 

Arden sipped her wine as she watched Bronn begin again to undress. By the time he had shed the last of his clothes, which was no time at all, Arden was feeling warm and tingly. As he made his way to the bed Arden tried to straighten up and pull herself to the edge of the side of the bed she was on. 

“What are you doing?” she slurred a bit to Bronn’s amusement. 

“Why I’m coming to bed,” he answered as he slid again between the covers and sighed in contentment. 

Bronn shot out an arm and grabbed Arden’s arm as she was about to tumble out of the bed. 

“Careful lass, how much of that wine did you drink?” he asked as he laughed at her. 

“Just a little bit,” Arden slurred as she slumped back against Bronn’s side. 

“Then you are indeed a lightweight my girl,” Bronn bit back a laugh at Arden’s efforts to right herself beside him. 

Having finally settled her comfortably at his side Bronn smiled down at Arden as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

Morning light hit Arden squarely in the face and she turned her head away to find her face pressed firmly against Bronn’s chest. 

“Ah you’re awake then,” she heard Bronn rumble from deep in his chest. 

Arden scooched up a bit more and peeked through her curls at Bronn’s face. “What did you put in that wine?” she asked quietly. 

Bronn laughed and pushed her curls out of her face to get a more clear look at her. “Nothing lass, it was just regular wine. I wager you haven’t had much of that to drink before though, that’s why it took very little to turn your head,” he said in amusement. 

Arden laid her hand on his shoulder. “How did you get this?” she asked quietly, rubbing her finger slowly over a scar on his shoulder. 

Bronn shrugged. “Some battle, can’t remember what scars came from which battle. Too many to count really. That’s a soldiers life, love.” Bronn reached out a hand and laid a finger on Arden’s bare shoulder where her gown had slipped down. “But you, I’d rather look at you instead of having you explore my ragged, scarred body. What say I slip this gown down a bit and take a closer look at you eh?” 

Bronn leant closer to Arden and brushed his mouth across hers as his fingers slipped her gown lower. Arden pulled back slightly. “I need to ….I need to …um,” she stammered. 

Bronn nodded in sudden understanding. “Aye girl, go on and do what you need do and I’ll wait here for you,” Bronn said kindly. Arden slid quickly from the bed and trotted off toward the washing chamber. 

As the door closed behind her, pounding sounded from the door of the chamber. Bronn sat up and called out, “Who’s there?” 

A male voice called out, “Sir Bronn! Sir Jamie bids you come down to the main hall at once.”

Bronn sighed and stomped over to rapidly pull his clothes on and flung the door open to find a young page standing anxiously out in the corridor. 

“Did his lordship say why he demanded my presence right this minute?” Bronn spat out in irritation. 

“No sir, just said to fetch you and bring you down forthwith,” the page stammered out. 

Bronn waved the boy off as he pulled his boots on. “Alright then, go tell him I’m on my way,” he grumbled as he glanced about the room before exiting and slamming the door behind him. 

Arden stepped back into the bedchamber to find it empty. Arden was surprised to find herself feeling disappointment at the reprieve.


	9. Separation

Chapter 9

“Leave!” Bronn bellowed. “I just got married yesterday and you’re telling me I have to leave?” he again yelled. 

Jamie rolled his eyes at Bronn’s theatrics. “Yes. I didn’t plan on you leaving at all as you know. But a situation has come up and I need you to ride with me a bit longer.”

Bronn rounded on Jamie and glared at him. “And just how long is this situation to take? A week? A month? How long?” he demanded. 

“I’m not sure. More than likely just a few days, maybe a few weeks at most.” Jamie continued to smile his infuriatingly charming and persuasive smile but the smile had long since lost its effect on Bronn. 

“When do we leave? Do I at least have another night with my new bride?” Bronn bit out. 

Jamie shook his head and held his hands out as if helpless. “I’m afraid not, we ride in an hour,” he continued unperturbed. 

Bronn rubbed his hands over his face in weariness and aggravation. “Alright then, let’s go. The quicker we leave, the quicker I’ll be back,” he snapped and left to collect his horse and gear from the stables. 

 

Arden looked up anxiously as the door swung open only to sigh in frustration when her mother entered. 

“Daughter darling, how went it? You have suffered no harm?” Arden’s mother murmured as she approached Arden and glanced carefully over her daughter sitting in the chair she’d left her in the evening before. 

“Yes mother, I’m fine. He was a perfect gentleman about everything,” Arden snapped. “I don’t know where he’s got to now though,” she whined petulantly. 

Arden’s mother sank into the chair across from her. “Your father has gone with Sir Jamie, your husband and a few others to the south to parlay with the lord of Hedingham castle. We need his alliance to stand fast when Sir Jamie leaves us for the North.”

Arden’s mouth dropped open. “Gone! Without even taking his leave of me?” Arden yelped, her face reddening with anger. 

“Dearest he had no time. He was summoned by Sir Jamie and they left straightaway. Your father had no time to even break the fast with me,” Arden’s mother said soothingly. 

“Well when will they all be back?” Arden demanded as she stood to pace agitatedly. 

“I don’t know. Your father didn’t know either. It could be a few days or a few weeks. I myself don’t know,” Arden’s mother replied calmly. “So, how did your first night fare with Sir Bronn?” Arden’s mother asked nervously. 

Arden flopped down into her chair again, her anger fizzled out. “We had a row and he stormed out,” she began and her mother gasped, “but he came back and was very sweet about it all,” Arden hastily continued. “He warmed some damp linens and wrapped them about me and gave me some wine and it all really helped a lot,” Arden finished, a contented smile on her face at the memory. 

“He warmed linens about you and gave you wine? He didn’t get angry about it being your moon time?” her mother asked in disbelief. 

“No,” Arden said, twisting a curl languidly about her finger, “he was really quite nice about it all,” she murmured, thinking that some wine right now would make her feel much better. 

“Then what was your quarrel about?” her mother pressed.

Arden dropped her gaze and blushed. “I wasn’t very nice to him. I called him a name,” she answered hesitantly. 

Her mother gasped. “I had hoped I’d raised you better than that Arden! For shame, calling your husband names on your wedding night of all nights!” 

Arden sank lower in her chair and her lower lip began to tremble. “I’m ashamed of myself too mother. He just seems to catch me at my very worst-I find myself saying and doing things that surprise even me,” Arden confessed. 

“You’re lucky he came back to you. He would have had every right to go to your father and renege on the marriage arrangement.”

Arden shot a surprised look at her mother. “What? What are you talking about?” 

Her mother nodded her head absently. “Indeed, until a man and woman can prove that they have in fact consummated the marriage a man can renege on a marriage bargain at any time if he feels he’s made a bad choice or been misled regarding the woman’s character,” her mother said as she sat thinking. 

“He can tell Father he doesn’t want me?” Arden cried out in shock. 

“Yes, I’ve heard of it but rarely. When a man reneges on a marriage bargain, the woman in question is shunned and her family shamed. No one will have her after that-she is doomed to a life alone or to a marriage with a low born man and a life of poverty far from her family,” her mother continued. Her mother looked Arden over sharply. “When Sir Bronn returns you must make sure you greet him and entice him to your marriage bed. Make sure he takes you as fully as a man can take a woman. Until then you’ll have the threat of his leaving you on your head,” her mother said sternly as she stood and glanced about the room. “The first thing we’re going to do is clean this room out of your father’s and my belongings and arrange it as befits a newly married couple. Lighter draperies, flowers, pretty things scattered about to remind him of you,” her mother murmured as she scanned the room. 

Without waiting for a reply from Arden her mother quickly crossed the room and flung open the door. Arden sat back in the chair and listened as her mother called the maids and gave them instructions on cleaning and arranging the room. She stifled a yawn and sank back into the chair and closed her eyes. She was tired from the little sleep she’d gotten and her cramping had started yet again. She could rest while her mother took care of everything.


	10. 10

Chapter 10

It had taken a hard three days ride to get within sight of Hedingham Castle, and each hour they’d ridden Bronn’s disposition had grown more and more sour. Jamie had well known the distance of the castle-that shit he’d fed Bronn about their being away only a few days or so was exactly that -shit. By Bronn’s reckoning if they only stayed a day or two and rode straight back they’d still have been gone from the castle and his new bride a week at the least. And knowing the Lannisters for the cunts they were he was sure there would be some other delay or reroute or some such shit to cause an even further delay in his getting back to his wife. 

He was a married man now and hadn’t even had more than a fleeting glimpse of the lass. They’d shared just one brief brush of their lips. He knew his own nature well and knew that once he decided he wanted a woman he would be tightly wound until he had her. Rarely had he been denied by a woman-and then it was usually due to circumstances and not her actual refusal. Their husband returned from a journey earlier than expected or they had been bought by some Lord with more gold than he. 

Arden though was a different story. No one could buy her out from under his nose, and he was her husband so there would be no competition for her attentions. He just had to keep himself in check until he returned to her and then by the Gods he would bed her the way he’d hoped to their wedding night. 

“What are you thinking of?” Jamie asked Bronn as he pulled his horse up aside his. 

“As if you’ve no idea,” Bronn snapped back sourly. 

“Oh your wife,” Jamie replied feigning innocence. 

“Aye my wife,” Bronn snapped again. 

“Well a few days away should improve matters between you,” Jamie said archly. “By the time we get back her moon time will be over and you can consummate the marriage,” he continued smoothly. 

“Aye, this whole trip is your idea of helping me with me marital problems, eh?” Bronn spit out and slapped the reigns of his horse to race forward and away from Jamie and his smug attitude. 

Jamie bit back a laugh and watched Bronn urge his horse into a swift gallop.


	11. 11 Waiting

Chapter 11

Over three weeks had gone by, and still no word from the men who had ridden off with Sir Jamie Lannister on when the would return. 

Arden had spent the time sitting with the other brides and hearing their horror stories about men and marriage. How rough they were when they came to bed-often drunk and smelling of liquor so strongly it took all the women had to not wretch in the men’s presence. What uncouth, mannerless brutes they were when they weren’t in front of someone they felt they had to impress. How some women had experienced “problems” due to their husbands inclination to visit whores in every town they stayed in-a situation the men never acknowledged but instead blamed the women for. The endless tales of the nameless women who had somehow displeased their husbands and been left without the means to care for themselves or their children-at least the female children. The male children were almost always taken away to live with their fathers and were never seen again. 

Yes, they all advised Arden that a woman’s lot was full of pain, loss and shame. Even the best of men were thoughtless and cruel most of the time. And the women all agreed that the only way to keep a man from deserting you completely was to always, always let him have you whenever he demanded-no matter how sickly you might be or how tired-a man owned his wife’s body and it was best she never forgot it. A willful wife was a wife deserted and shunned, her family shamed.

Arden began to lose sleep and appetite over her fear that Bronn was never coming back-and if he did he might very well demand her father annul their marriage so that he might pick a more comely, less temperamental wife. She spent the nights pacing and crying and praying to whoever would hear her that she promised to be a perfect wife if only Bronn didn’t leave her. 

Within those three weeks Arden had made herself sick from worry -as she gazed in the mirror one evening she frowned at her reflection. She was pale and thin, dark circles under her eyes. One look at her and Bronn would definitely go straight to her father and demand an annulment. 

Later that same evening, Arden sat in the main hall with her mother and some of the other women, listlessly picking at her platter of food. 

“Arden darling, don’t pick at your food. You’re starting to alarm me with the way you’ve become so thin and pale,” her mother murmured. 

“She must truly miss her husband, and after only one night!” squealed the woman who had married Sir Montague, a plump and silly woman that reminded Arden of a cow-dull featured and forever blurting out inappropriate remarks at inopportune times. Arden had despised the lady at first sight and the last few weeks had not served to improve her opinion of the lady-what was her name again? Ah Lady Wilhelmina. 

Before Arden could shoot back a retort, the doors swung open and some of the lords who had left with Sir Jamie entered the room, braying and blustering like a pack of dogs. Arden cast her eye eagerly for Bronn, but didn’t find him. She looked to her mother anxiously as she felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. 

Lord Montague sat himself beside his wife and began eating from her plate and drinking from her cup. 

Casting a glance Arden’s way, Lady Wilhelmina giggled loudly and questioned her husband. “Pray husband, and where are the rest of the fine men that rode off with you over a fortnight ago?” 

Arden felt her face heat with embarrassment and wished she could sink under the table. 

Lord Montague cast his gaze to where his wife was looking and laughed loudly. “Ah you mean Sir Bronn. Why he stayed behind with Sir Jamie-the better to say his goodbyes to all the whores he’s made his acquaintance with,” he continued loudly and guffawed loudly at what he thought was his own cleverness. 

Arden stood up abruptly and stared coldly at Sir Montague. “Sir you insult my father’s house speaking so coarsely at table of things no good woman should hear of,” she spat out. 

Before Lord Montague could reply, Arden swept out of the rooms leaving her mother and everyone else in the room gaping after her. 

 

A short time later there was a tapping at the chamber door and her mother peeked in timidly. Peering about in the darkened room she finally made out the form of her daughter again in the chair before the fire with the fire burning low. 

“Dearest, don’t make yourself upset over what Lord Montague said. That’s just how men are, and we women need to ignore it and pretend it doesn’t bother us,” her mother murmured soothingly. 

Arden shot up out of the chair and began to pace about. “Maybe you can pretend and ignore it but I won’t! I won’t have someone treat me so poorly! I’m his wife and he should and will show me some respect,” she began angrily. 

Her mother stood up and wrung her hands. “But Arden, you are not truly man and wife. He hasn’t bedded you-he can still reject the marriage. And if you show your temper over this then he will surely reject you. And then what? You will be shunned and your family shamed forever. Your father and I will never be able to go out in good society again. We will lose whatever property we have and be reduced to living in a hovel!” her mother burst into tears at the very idea of it. 

Arden turned and glared at her mother. “By all the gods I’d think you were more concerned with yourself than with me-your only daughter! I would think you’d want to see me happily married and not suffering through some sordid mockery like you and all these other women do,” Arden shouted back. 

Her mother glared back. “Your father has treated me more fairly than many a husband has done. And for that I am deeply grateful. But you! Your father has spoiled you from the day you were born. His only daughter-more proud of you than he was of the six sons I bore him! He has let you have free reign all these years, never curbing your temper or your tongue. It’s only by my constant watch on you that we weren’t shamed long before this by you eloping with a stable boy or some other such foolery. An upjump sellsword is exactly what you deserve-and if he beats you every day of your marriage it’ll be the least that you deserve!” her mother raged. 

Arden stood still in shock -she had never heard her mother voice such anger toward her. The woman before her was not the woman who had raised her and led her to believe she was beloved and cherished. 

Arden’s mother swept past her and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Arden to stare after her in disbelief, tears streaming down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arden was trying to soothe her mare in the stables. She’d managed to throw the saddle over her back and was attempting to tighten the straps so it wouldn’t fall off. To her great dismay it was much more difficult work than she’d ever imagined. She’d never put her own saddle on her own horse-that’s what the stable boys were for. Her horse was gentle natured so she couldn’t understand why Buttercup was being so annoyingly difficult. 

“Dammit,” she muttered under her breath as the saddle slipped completely off her horse and to the stable floor. 

“What in the bloody hell are you doing out here at this hour?’ a familiar voice came, causing Arden to jump and bang her head against the wall. 

She turned around as she rubbed at the place on her head that was already starting to develop a bump, and found herself looking her husband in the eye. 

“You came back,” she blurted out in relief. 

“Of course I’m back. Didn’t that cox comb Montague tell you all Jamie and I were just behind them?”

At Arden’s silence Bronn threw his gloves at the wall angrily. 

“Damn that cunt, he canna be trusted to do the simplest thing! And here, what are you doing out here? Planning on a runner?” 

In the face of Bronn’s glare, Arden burst into angry tears. “No he didn’t tell anyone you were on your way-he said you’d gone to say goodbye to all your favorite whores you’d been visiting all these weeks!” Arden threw her gloves at Bronn to little effect except to make him more angry. 

“He said what! That fucking cunt! He’s been the one making the rounds this whole time- ask your own father-I’ve been with him and Sir Jamie this whole time in negotiations with-and why the fuck am I even explaining myself to you? I’ve done nothing wrong and here I come back to find my own wife trying to sneak out of our home and run off-did you find someone you think is better suited to you to elope with? Did you at least leave me some type of note full of whatever rubbish it is you women write when you want to drive a man mad?”

“Why would I ask my father anything? All you men do is lie for each other-to hear every woman I’ve been stuck with this these last few weeks all men do is bring pain and shame and misery to every woman’s life. And you all run around with whores no matter how nice a wife you have-my father was probably right there with you to hear my mother talk,” Arden yelled back breathlessly. 

“Well that’s a pretty picture you’ve painted alright” Bronn ground out, “I’ve spent one night with you and I’m lumped in with every disreputable sod any woman’s ever known.” 

Bronn stepped closer to Arden, pinning her against the wall, and grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. 

“I’ve a mind to beat some sense into you but I doubt a beating would help” he roared. 

As he grasped her shoulders he noted suddenly how much thinner she was. Gazing at her intently Bronn saw the results of her weeks of worrying-the dark circles under her eyes, her cheekbones thrown into sharp angles. He felt her arms up and down carefully. 

“Lass, what happened to you? Have you been ill?” Bronn asked anxiously. 

Arden shook her head, a miserable look on her face. “No, I just couldn’t eat or sleep while you were gone. My mother,” and here she burst into heart wrenching sobs, “and all those women,” and she spit the word out as if disgusted, “all they’ve talked about was how you’d likely leave me when you got back. How if a man hasn’t bedded his bride within a set time then he has the right to reject his bride and she is forever shamed and shunned,” she continued gasping and sobbing. 

Bronn pulled her out of the stable and out to where he sat her on a bale of hay. He pulled out a rag and wiped haphazardly at her face. 

“They told you what? That I would leave you? And here you’ve spent all this time making yourself sick thinking that was true?” he peered into her face worriedly. 

Arden nodded her head between sobs. Bronn swore and kicked angrily at a bale of hay, which only served to increase Arden’s sobs. Turning back to Arden Bronn sighed. 

“Here now you’ll only make yourself sicker with all that crying,” he said calmly. Although he was furious with Montague and the lot of spiteful cats that had filled Arden’s head with nonsense, it would be better to push his anger to the side for now and deal with Montague and the rest of the sorry lot later. For now he had to calm Arden and get her back to their rooms. If nothing else she needed to eat before she collapsed. 

He swept Arden up in his arms and began walking back toward the keep’s main entrance, murmuring the type of nonsense he’d oft spoken to a horse he was trying to break. He’d often observed it didn’t matter what exactly it was that you said, it was the point that your voice was low and calm and soothing. That’s what mattered. Apparently it was true for young ladies as well, he thought grimly, as Arden slowly calmed as he carried her to their rooms.


	13. 13

Chapter 13

A short time later, Bronn sat before Arden who was bundled in furs before the fire yet again. Bronn had stoked the fire into a roaring blaze and summoned a servant to fetch them wine and some type of dinner. He was famished from the hard ride back to see his bride and he wanted to make sure Arden started eating-he’d heard often that high born ladies had delicate constitutions and that skipping a few meals and not enough sleep could be disastrous for them. 

So here he sat watching Arden closely as she picked at the platter of cheese and fruit in her lap while he gnawed away on some type of turkey or duck leg. He didn’t really care at this point what he was eating, he was far hungrier than he’d thought. And watching his bride sit before him placing bite after bite into her plump pink mouth was making his breeches very uncomfortable. He’d need his strength as she would hers if he was going to finally bed this girl. 

“Here now, I’m back and sitting before you. Your worries are all for naught. Eat up lass,” he urged quietly. He pushed her cup of wine-which he’d had forethought enough to cut with a bit of water-toward her mouth and watched closely as she drank a swallow or two. He didn’t want her passing out on him but he did want her relaxed. 

He himself took a large swallow of his wine and wiped his hand across his mouth. He noticed Arden gazing at him intently. 

“What is it girl? Out with it, ask me anything,” he said impatiently. 

“I don’t know anything of you,” Arden said hesitantly. “Can you tell me something of yourself?” 

Bronn nodded and rubbed his chin, gazing up at the ceiling. Damn his eyes for telling her she could ask him anything-there was a lot in his past he didn’t want anyone to know of, much less a young chit of a girl who was married to him. 

“Alright, but if I don’t like the question I don’t have to answer,” he said at last. 

Arden pouted a bit but then sat up straighter in her chair and let her gaze run over him. “Where were you born?” she asked after a moment.

Bronn sighed. “South of here,” he said bluntly. 

Arden waited, and seeing Bronn wasn’t about to elaborate she tried another question. 

“How many brothers and sisters do you have?”

“No sisters, five brothers. Three older and two younger,” he replied reluctantly. 

Arden nodded. “Are they all sellswords like you?”

Bronn shook his head. “Nay. One was, but he’s dead.” Bronn rubbed at his chin again and took another long pull of his drink. 

Arden sighed. Bronn seemed to enjoy telling tales but definitely didn’t enjoy speaking about himself. 

“Alright,” she said after a minute, “am I the first wife you’ve had?” 

Bronn nodded curtly. 

“Really?” Arden asked in surprise. 

“Who would have me?” Bronn retorted bitterly. “I’m just an upjump sellsword-no money, no land, nothing to recommend meself to any woman I’d want to call my wife,” he grumbled and took another large swallow of his wine. 

Arden glanced at Bronn’s cup nervously. He wasn’t drunk, or didn’t seem to be at least, but she certainly didn’t want to have to deal with a smelly drunken man her first time. She cast her mind about for a more pleasant line of questioning. 

“How did you meet Sir Jamie?” and she smiled in anticipation of his answer. 

“I fought for his brother, the little one-Tyrion. I was his champion and kept him getting himself killed. More than once really,” and he gazed off broodingly. 

Arden frowned in confusion. That question didn’t seem to cheer Bronn up in the least. She chewed at her finger in thought. 

“Are you done interrogating me then?” Bronn snapped and stood up and began to pace about the room. 

Arden whipped her head around to look at him. “I wasn’t interrogating you! I was asking you about yourself so I could know you better. If we’re to be husband and wife I should know at least something of you,” she retorted. 

“What the hell difference does it make what you know of me? I’m your husband and that’s all you need to know,” Bronn boomed back. 

Arden stood up and threw her furs to the ground and stomped over to where Bronn stood glaring at her. 

“Don’t you want to know anything about me?” she shouted. 

“I know all I need to know,” Bronn shot back, “you’re a virgin and you’re young and your family has a name and money,” he fumed. 

Arden gaped at him. “That’s all you care about? That I’m a virgin and that my family has a name and money?”

“What else should I care about?” Bronn rounded back at her. 

“Those women were right! You are a pig!” she cried out angrily and threw a pillow in his direction. 

“A pig! You dare to call me a pig!” Bronn glared at his bride and threw the pillow back at her, aiming for her face. 

The pillow struck Arden and she stumbled backward. “You threw that at me!” she yelled. 

“Of course I did, you threw that fucking pillow at me first,” Bronn strode toward Arden until they stood against each other. He grabbed her roughly about her shoulders and shook her. Seeing Arden wince he realized how fragile she was and that he’d intended to get her fed and bedded tonight. At this rate she would hate him even more than she apparently did and he’d never bed her unless he forced her. Which was not his intention in the least. 

Bronn huffed out a breath and took a step back from Arden. She in her turn swept her hair back off her face and took a deep breath. 

Looking up shamefaced Arden smiled sadly. “It seems we really are ill suited for each other. We seem to bring out the worst in each other, and I wouldn’t blame you if you told my father you wanted this annulled,” she said quietly as tears began to slip down her cheeks. 

Bronn looked at her intently. “Is that what you want lass, to be free of me?” 

“No, no,” Arden sobbed. “I’m no good at this wife thing,” she hiccupped. 

Bronn stepped closer to her and pulled her small hands into his. “I’ve no practice at being a husband lass. Do you think we could perhaps try to learn this marriage business together?” 

Arden peered up at Bronn hopefully. “Do you mean that?”

Bronn nodded eagerly. “Yes. I want us to be happy -at least as happy as two stubborn foul tempered people can be together,” and he smiled down at her. “Would you want to try Arden?”

Arden nodded. “Yes please.”

Bronn unclasped her hands and began to shed his clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Arden asked in shock. 

“We’re going to bed. I think if we get this out of the way we’ll do better at everything else,” Bronn said calmly. 

“Now? After we were arguing?” Arden squeaked. 

Bronn chuckled at her expression. “Aye. I’ve heard some of the best fucking there is is after a fight-makeup fucking I’ve heard it called.” He continued to undress unperturbed. 

In short time Bronn stood before Arden naked and she turned away from him quickly. 

“No, we’ll have none of that. You’re going to shed your clothes as well wife,” Bronn said in a wheedling tone. 

Arden clutched her gown about her tightly. “I’ve never….um…well,” she stammered out. 

Bronn began to slide her gown up over her legs and hips. “And I best not ever hear of you being naked with anyone other than meself,” he whispered against her ear and she shivered. He slowly pulled the gown up over her arms with a bit of resistance and threw it across the room. “Come, let me have a look at you love,” he whispered again as he turned Arden to face him. Lifting her hair from her shoulders he pushed it back so he could gaze at her clearly. Arden blushed and made to cross her arms across her breasts but Bronn caught her wrists and shook his head. “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of love. You’re a beautiful girl.” Bronn ran his hands up and down her hips and waist, trying to go slow so he wouldn’t spook her. She needed to be comfortable with his touch before he could go any further. 

“Come closer and let me taste that pretty mouth of yours,” Bronn continued soothingly. Arden moved a bit closer and Bronn brushed his lips against hers gently. His hands moved slowly across her backside and urged her a bit closer to him. He pressed his lips against hers again, lingering and tasting her -running his tongue against her lips. “Open your mouth a bit lass so I can better kiss you,” he murmured. 

Of a sudden he swept Arden up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he carefully deposited her. He stood gazing down at her as she lay there and began to run his hand over her breasts slowly, teasing and peaking her nipples. At first Arden jerked in surprise at Bronn’s touch but as he continued slowly and gently she began to relax and her breath became more uneven. 

Arden’s gaze wandered down Bronn’s abdomen to where his cock rose from between his legs. Her eyes widened in surprise and Bronn could see she was frightened as well. 

“You’ve nothing to fear from me lass. The first time will be a bit uncomfortable but in time you’ll enjoy it,” Bronn whispered. 

Bronn moved to crouch over Arden as she lay on the bed and he began to suckle and kiss and lick her breasts as well as fondle them. Arden began to squirm. 

“Do you like that wife?” Bronn whispered as he moved his mouth to Arden’s abdomen. 

“Mmmm,” was all she could reply. Everywhere he touched her skin tingled and his mouth! She had never felt anything like this. 

Arden gasped as Bronn’s mouth covered her lower region and his hands pushed her thighs apart. She sat up on her elbows and gazed at Bronn as he proceeded to push her legs further apart and apply his mouth down there. She tried to close her legs together but Bronn gripped them firmly and shook his head. 

“Nay, lie back and let me do as I will. All that I do will make your first time that much easier,” he breathed as he lowered his mouth again to her and began to suck and lick at her. 

Arden fell back with a cry and arched up without thought. As Bronn continued to lick and suck her she found herself splaying her legs even further apart and pushing herself against his mouth. Her hands twisted the bedding as she moaned and arched and circled her hips. Bronn’s hands left her thighs and began to twist and pull at her nipples. Suddenly she felt as if she were falling, a flush of heat ran up her body and she felt as wet as if she had pissed herself. 

Before she could regain her breath Bronn lowered himself between her legs and slowly thrust his length into her. She gasped and winced and Bronn stopped. “Wrap your legs about me lass and I’ll be quick about it.” 

Arden did as he asked and wrapped her legs about his waist as he began to move very slowly and carefully all the while watching her to see if he was hurting her. A few quick and deep thrusts and he cried out and went still above her. A few seconds later he carefully withdrew from her and settled at her side. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arm about her and kissed her neck, eliciting a shiver from her. 

“I didn’t hurt you too much?” he whispered against her ear and Arden shivered again. 

“No,” she whispered back. “They never said anything about it feeling good,” she continued in surprise. 

“Vicious bitches,” Bronn huffed. “That’s what they get for marrying fancy lads.” 

Arden giggled sleepily. “I’m glad you’re not a fancy lad then,” she said sleepily and wiggled closer to Bronn. 

Bronn smiled and nipped at her ear.


End file.
